


Walk of Shame

by deisegal



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Shamelessly shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deisegal/pseuds/deisegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1063157"> the night before</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is gen.  
> Second chapter will not be.
> 
>  
> 
> [ Drawing for this chapter on my Tumblr](http://deisegal.tumblr.com/post/74864816481/stannis-and-melisandre-from-chapter-1-of-walk-of)

When he first woke up he forgot for the briefest of moments what had transpired the night before. The sound of light humming and the smell of cooking from next door soon corrected that. He sat up in the bed. The very thing he’d pushed out of his mind as he’d fallen asleep hit him like a bolt. What a fool he’d been to think he could dream away his indiscretion. As if it wouldn’t matter when he was in the warm embrace of a beautiful woman. Rather than wallow in the sheets, he stood up and began to pick up his discarded clothes, pulling each item on hastily. There was no sign of his shirt. He cursed under his breath. It wasn’t as if he could sneak past her anyway. He began to pace. He was no better than Robert now, only Robert didn’t seem to lose any sleep over his indiscretions, even with staff. He’d even made one of his PAs pregnant. Stannis had been furious and screamed at him about tarnishing the company’s reputation. Robert had laughed at him and she’d been paid off from the family trust but he took no further part in the child’s life. Stannis had sent gifts for a few years, from his own money - never from the company funds - but when Cersei blurted drunkenly to him one night that Robert had made three other girls pregnant, he had taken a step back.

He lingered at the bedroom door and watched her as she worked at the stove. She had her hair pushed over one shoulder and was stirring something in a frying pan.

“You’re wearing my shirt.”

She turned around and smiled. “You’re very observant”. She scraped some scrambled eggs onto a plate

“Any particular reason?” 

“I thought it would prevent you making a quick getaway.” She popped two slices of bread in the toaster and glanced back at him, “that’s what you were thinking of doing wasn’t it?”

He bristled but he couldn’t deny it. She walked towards him. She wasn’t even wearing underwear. He folded his arms across his chest and looked away.

She put her hands around his neck.

“It’s too late to play coy now”. And she kissed him.

He needed to get out of there but he found himself pressing tighter to her and his cock was hardening. If he didn’t pull away he wasn’t sure how far he would take it.

The pop of the toaster made Melisandre pull away herself. “Hmm...I’m working up an appetite again. Can you take out the toast and I’ll go make myself a bit more..ummm..respectable.”

She started unbuttoning the shirt, “I’ll just hold onto this for another while longer.”

He eventually found plates and brought them to the tiny breakfast bar.

She came back out wearing red satin pyjamas and handed him his shirt. He quickly put it on. She perched on a stool and he sat on the other one.

“I was hoping you’d leave it off.”

“I’m not a Chippendale Melisandre.”

“I don’t know, I enjoyed watching you taking your clothes off last night.”

He ate quickly and without without looking, then stood up and put his plate in the sink.

“Do you have washing up liquid?”

She came up behind him, “I do, but it doesn’t really matter”.

“Well I don’t see a dishwasher. And egg is very difficult to get off flatware if you don't clean it off as soon as possible.”

“Stannis,” she rested her hands on his waist and her chin on his shoulder. He gripped the edge of the sink.

“It hardens like cement.”

“I don’t care about the plate. I care about you.”

“It’s very short-sighted of you..”

“STANNIS!” she pulled on his shoulder so he had to turn around.

“What?”

“What are you thinking about? Apart from dirty plates obviously?”

“I’m thinking. That I have made a terrible mistake. And if you, if you wish to make a complaint about me to HR, I won’t contest it. It was an abuse of my power.”

“She burst out laughing, “Wow, really? OK that’s an interesting way of looking at it.”

“It’s not funny.”

“Stannis, I have no intention of going near HR. I had a-” she ran her hand along his chest, “wonderful time last night and I was hoping for a repeat performance at some stage. Preferably now but I see you’re not really in the same place as me.”

He dropped his head and she ran her hand along the side of it and rubbed his ear.

“I’m sorry you feel so bad about what happened. I knew you were uncomfortable at first but I thought you relaxed and you seemed to be enjoying it then.”

“I did enjoy it.” He didn’t recognise the voice that said that, hoarse and pleading. Pathetic.

She moved closer, her lips inches from his, “So you _would_ like to do it again?”

They stood tortuously close for a minute until she reached her other hand up and pulled his head even closer to her and kissed him. He responded briefly before coming back to his senses.

“I can’t. I’m sorry.”

She nodded and stepped back, “OK. I don’t understand but I respect that.”

“I meant it about HR.”

“So did I. I don’t kiss and tell.”

He winced. She made it sound tawdry. But then it was. A senior manager sleeping with one of his most junior employees.

He crossed to the breakfast bar and picked up his jacket, and popped his tie into his trousers pocket.

“I’ll see you around I imagine?”

She nodded and turned to the sink.

He watched her for longer than he should have. The next time he’d see her she’d probably blank him. He told himself he’d better get used to the sight of her back.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

He let himself into his apartment then leaned his forehead against the door after he shut it.

“Hey Dad!”

He almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of his daughter Shireen. “I wasn’t expecting you until later.”

“Yeah but mum had to leave for the airport early so she dropped me off on the way. Where were you?”

His mind went blank.

“Stayed with a frend?”

“With Davos?”

“I have other friends”

She laughed, “Really Dad? I’ve never met them!”

He scowled but that melted away when she hugged him, “I’m sorry! You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want.”

They hugged for a minute before she pulled away and bounced over the breakfast bar to pick up her phone.

“You haven’t forgotten I’m going to the cinema later on?”

“Yes yes, with Devan. I hadn’t forgotten.”

He started heading for his bedroom, “I’m going to take a shower. What time do you need to leave at? I’ll drop you to the cinema.”

“Oh umm..that’s the thing.”

“What?!”

“Well you see..”

“Spit it out Shireen!”

“Devan is going to drive”

“Devan turned 16 last week, how can he possibly drive?”

“He passed his test the day after he turned 16; he’s had loads of lessons. And his dad took him out loads of times too.”

“Did he now?” Stannis scowled. Davos may have been his closest friend but he’d always had a loose interpretation of the law. And he could just imagine him allowing Devan free rein in that old car of his, tearing up and down the country lanes near their home.

“Davos bought him a car too.”

Stannis rolled his eyes, “Wonderful.”

“Honestly Dad, you know Devan is really responsible and mature for his age.”

She walked away and flopped onto the couch, and Stannis couldn’t help but feel a knot form in his stomach. That was all true, but Shireen was 14. They’d been close as children, drifted a bit as they were in different primary schools but now they were together in secondary school a bit – only one year apart as Devan had been held back one year due to illness. And of course things were different now.

“A mature and responsible 16 year old boy is still a 16 year old boy.”

“Sometimes I wonder if you were ever a teenager, Dad”. She folded her arms and scowled at the TV.

He decided the conversation had gone far enough for now and went to take a badly needed shower.

He was feeling a bit fresher when the doorbell rang. He was surprised to see Davos in the lobby with a rather sheepish looking Devan beside him.

“Hullo, Stan! We’re just here to pick up Shireen for the cinema.”

“I was under the impression that Devan was driving in his own car?” Stannis stared at Devan and he bolted and headed straight for the living room.

Davos guffawed, “Bit of an incident. Don’t mention the war!”

Stannis scoffed.

“Now now, we all make mistakes, eh Stan?”

He was going to snap back something about other people making mistakes but then Melisandre flashed across his mind.

“Sal should be able to sort it out but I’m going to make Devan pay for the repairs himself, even if it will be a mate’s rate.”. He made air quotes at that and laughed heartily.

Shireen appeared with her coat and bag, “Hi Davos!”

“Hullo Princess.”

She ran past him with Devan close on her heels. Stannis grimaced when Devan touched her arm and she slapped him back grinning all the while.

“Right. Better get going. Would you like to go for a swim?”

Stannis snapped out of his reverie, “Actually yes that would be nice.”

“That’s grand. You get your stuff together and I’ll swing by after I’ve dropped them in. Fifteen minutes. Be ready, OK?” He made a fist with his good hand and punched him playfully on the arm. Davos was one of the only people who ever touched him.

“I’ll be ready.”

_______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

On Monday morning he felt like he was walking through a fog as he entered the office. He was the first one in after the security guard, as was usually the case, and he settled at his computer quickly, determined to bury himself in work. But as the hours ticked by stomach began to churn more. Every time the phone rang or an email notification popped up he wondered if this would be it and he’d be summoned to HR. She had said she wouldn’t go to them but even he could tell she was annoyed with the way they had parted. She would have had the whole weekend to mull over it and change her mind. He tried to keep his routine as normal and at 1.00pm sharp he took his sandwich from the mini fridge and headed towards the canteen. Melisandre’s “usual crowd” were there but there was no sign of her and she didn’t appear for the entire time he was there. It wasn’t as if he could ask one of them where she was. He couldn’t check in with HR either. She hadn’t indicated to him that she’d be out of the office on Monday, but then what reason would she have had to tell him. He was simultaneously relieved and disappointed not to see her. And this pattern continued for the rest of the week. By Thursday his mind had gone into overdrive. There was no email or phone call from HR andthere was no Melisandre in the canteen. He could tell himself that he didn’t care. But telling himself and believing it were two completely different things.

He was one of the last people in the office on Friday, which wasn't unusual. He pinched the bridge of his nose and stared at the computer screen. Whenever life was uncertain, he could always rely on numbers. Figures were almost a comfort to him – they were either wrong or they were right. Robert resented his forensic attitude to the accounts. But it had been needed. The Chairman Jon Arryn had been a help too, helping to steer the Company at a difficult time. But all the credit had fallen to Jon naturally.

There was a short sharp rap on his door.

“Come in.”

Melisandre appeared at the door, holding a file box.

“I was hoping you’d still be here.”

“It’s Friday night, where else would I be?” He was perfectly aware of how ridiculous that sounded.

She smiled and walked forward, dropping the box on the seat on the other side of his desk.

“I don’t know, you seemed quite sociable last Friday night. At least with me.”

He could feel his cheeks reddening. All of the shame he had worked so hard to bury beneath came flooding back. He hated being in this position. She’d said she wouldn’t go to HR but she was well within her rights to. And she was carrying a box and…

“I wanted to tell you I was leaving the company.”

He felt a dull thud in his chest.

“Why?”

“Because I thought I owed it to you to tell you.”

“No but why are you leaving?”

“I’ve been headhunted by Dondarrion Enterprises.”

“Dondarrion??? Really? I wouldn’t have pictured you with them” Unspoken questions tore at his throat but he pushed a piece of paper around in front of him instead.

“I’ve quite liked some of their work. They appeal to my ethics.”

“And we don’t?”

“There’s only ever been one thing that really appealed to me here Stannis, if I can be completely honest now.”

“Are you …are you leaving because of what happened with us?” The answer could have brought everything crashing down. Why was he even bothering, it was like picking at a scab.

“I’ve made it a rule never to make my decisions based on any ......romantic feelings. Especially where work is concerned.”

Romance. He scoffed and stared at his screen.

“I told you they headhunted me. And I’ve been at a sort of junction in work here. I’d finished off all my projects and I have a lot of annual leave to take. So I used this week to get all my affairs in order and well…as of five minutes ago I no longer work for Baratheon Brothers. I no longer work for _you_ , Stannis.”

His stomach began to roll.

“And while it wasn’t my primary motivation, I can’t pretend it’s not a happy by-product”

“What?”

“That you are released from this sense of duty and care you seem to have towards me.”

“I betrayed that. I should not have.”

“God Stannis, I wanted it. I wanted you. I practically dragged you to bed.”

“I should not have. I should not.” The words sounded dead coming from his mouth but he still had to say them. He shook his head. He was gritting his teeth so hard he thought he’d break them and stared at the desk. He had learned a long time ago that everything pleasurable in life came with a price, with a penalty clause, and this was it.

Suddenly he felt a warm hand on his cheek.

“I can’t make you not hate yourself, or even like yourself for that matter. But I can only tell you that I like you. That I think you're special. I don’t know if that’s enough but I’m willing to give it a try.”

She didn’t seem to be moving her hand away anytime soon and in spite of himself he leaned into the touch, into the heat.

“Come to dinner in my flat tomorrow night.”

“I can’t.”

“Please.”

He dared not even look at her. His heart was hammering through his chest. What kind of foolishness was this? In all his 42 years he had never felt like this, had never put himself in a situation where this sort of thing might happen.

“I’ll make dinner anyway for 8. If you’re there you’re there. If you’re not well..no harm done. We had a nice time together. Our paths may cross again for work but I don’t expect anything of you. I never did expect anything, you know.”

She pulled her hand away and went back to pick up the file box. She smiled at him and looked like she was going to say something but stopped herself and turned on her heels.

“Melisandre.”

She peered back around the door, “Yes?”

“I’d watch for Beric’s no. 2, Thoros. He’s a notorious drunk and a letch.”

She didn’t miss a beat, “Well if I could handle your big brother, I can handle anyone. And it IS ok to say that now.” She smiled and was gone and he couldn’t help but smile himself.

Getting any work done after that was impossible. His head was pounding as he walked to his car. His phone buzzed and he answered snappishly when he saw it was Renly.

“Good to talk to you too Stannis!”

“I’m really not in the mood, what do you want?”. He slumped into the driver’s seat, dropping his laptop bag on the floor beside him.

“Well we've hardly talked in ages it seems, and I was wondering if you wanted to meet for lunch tomorrow?”

Stannis sighed, “If you were in work during the week we could have talked.”

“Lots of meetings off site old boy.”

“Really, such as?”

“Need to know basis I’m afraid.”

“I am the CFO so I probably do need to know!”

“Oh for heavens' sake Stannis, lunch or not?”

“Yes.”

“OK 1pm at the Crossroads Inn.”

“Will Loras or Margaery be there?”

“No they’ll have other plans. Will I send them your love?”

“I’d rather you didn’t lie on my behalf.”

Renly laughed, “Don’t ever change, Stannis.”

“I have no intention of doing so.” 

He cut the call short and snorted, dropping the phone into the holder at the side of the driver’s seat. Renly may have been irritating, but of his two brothers he was the one he could tolerate spending time with. And for once, a trip to the pub could be to _his_ benefit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Drawing 1 on my Tumblr](http://justinmassey.tumblr.com/post/76160841894/stannis-and-melisandre-in-chapter-2-of-my-modern)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [ Drawing 2 on my Tumblr](http://justinmassey.tumblr.com/post/76572772264/stannis-and-melisandre-in-chapter-2-of-my-modern)

“Over here Stannis.”

Stannis weaved his way through the seats to his brother.

“I’ve ordered for you already…steak sandwich.”

“Thank you.” He didn’t want a steak sandwich but he also didn’t want to make a scene.

“The sourdough here is incredible. Loras got some starter from Garlan and we’re going to try making our own tomorrow.

Stannis said nothing. Renly was forever jumping on the next bandwagon and breadmaking was the latest.

Thankfully the food came quickly so their time for small talk was limited.

But of course Renly would have to pounce at the first possible opportunity.

“So I heard your ‘dancing partner’ from Robert’s party has left the building. Whatever did you do Stannis?”

His first thought - how did Renly even find out so quickly, seeing as he’d invited him to lunch a mere hour after Melisandre told him she had resigned.

His second thought - maybe the lunch invitation was just a coincidence and he had found out in the meantime.

He returned to his first thought. For someone who spent so little time in the office, Renly made it a point to keep up to date on all the latest gossip.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh come onnnn, you leave the party with her and then a week later she’s gone? Hasn’t been seen in the building for the week apparently.”

That wasn’t strictly true, but Stannis didn’t feel like correcting him. Maybe his source wasn’t _that_ reliable.

“Is that what you invited me out for? To harass me over this?”

“What’s _this_ …is there something to harass you over?” 

He leaned forward, “Honestly Stannis, did you really do something to her? It’s not like you to get involved with women like that, never mind women who work for you? Talk about throwing out your rule book! The Stannis Baratheon Code of Conduct, 8000 pages long with no room for interpretation…usually…” He arched an eyebrow. 

Stannis stabbed at a cherry tomato, “Ms. Ashcroft had been pursuing other career opportunities for a while now, and when Dondarrion Enterprises made her an offer, she took it. She happened to have enough annual leave left to finish up early. ’m not sure why you’re trying to make something out of nothing.”

“Did you though?”

“What?!”

“You know???” he made a vulgar motion with his knife and it was all Stannis could do not to reach over and smack the side of his smug face. Instead he counted to three.

“Tell me about your wedding plans Renly.”

“Dear Gods, it’s serious!” he grinned and bit into a sliver of steak, “Very well. If making small talk about my wedding is your escape route, I’ll bite. Well, we were thinking of having a party in Storm’s End, and one at Highgarden. Cersei permitting of course. I mean, she loathes Marg, and _she’s_ the one doing all the running around for this with her Party Planner Penelope hat on, and well, personality clash of the century...awkward! The grandmother is a bit of a nightmare as well, old battleaxe. Ugh the drama; I just want to be married to the man I love but nothing is ever simple…”

He let Renly waffle on for another while, nodding occasionally as he chewed. Renly could be amiable enough company when he was sober though. The 12 year age gap between them meant they never really had much in common but he knew deep down Renly was a decent person. He couldn’t really say the same about Robert.

He finished eating long before Renly, but only because he left half his steak behind. He was musing over asking for the leftover steak to be wrapped so he could take it home when Renly reached out, stabbed a chunk of the meat with his fork and wolfed it down.

“Waste not, want not!”

“You need to learn to ask before taking things that don’t belong to you Renly.”

“Oh come on, I gave it a better home! You would have taken it back home and re-heated it with a piece of soggy broccoli in the microwave.”

Stannis was irritated that he couldn’t argue about that point.

“I’m on a high protein diet too, you know.”

“Really? What about your breadmaking?”

Renly ignored him and prattled on, “Need all my strength for the gym. You should think about starting a regime yourself. You lose muscle tone the older you get and your watersports sessions with Davos aren’t going to keep you in shape forever. I’ve got the most amazing trainer, Brienne...”

“I don’t need to go to the gym thank you Renly. Running on treadmills and hulking lumps of metal around is the height of foolishness.”

“Suit yourself. Don’t come crying to me when middle aged spread hits you though. Tick tock, tick tock!” He had barely finished eating the steak when he reached out to the plastic dessert and cocktail menu, “I really shouldn’t but they have peach melba. Fancy splitting one?”

“You know how I feel about peaches.”

“Yes, yes you DESPISE them. Don’t worry Stannis, I’m just trolling you.”

“What do you mean _trolling_?” 

“Never mind...anyway, I’ll hold off on dessert because I’ve got frozen yoghurt at home. I’ll lick it off Loras’ washboard stomach…….” 

He guffawed, “You should see your face! You’re just too easy to wind up.”

Stannis ground his teeth. Again he couldn’t argue with that. Both of his brothers knew exactly what buttons to press.

“Well I have to run now. Lunch is on me.” He made a show of reaching for his wallet but Stannis stopped him.

“I’ll look after it, as I’m sure you were planning on putting it on the company card.”

“Well we were talking about an employee earlier on so surely that counts as business?”

Stannis rolled his eyes. The auditor was due in next month and it was bad enough to have to try and explain away Robert’s “entertainment” expenses without being party to Renly’s as well.

Renly stood up and pulled his jacket off the back of the chair, “Are you walking out?”

“No, I need to use the bathroom.”

“Really? Not like you to a use a public toilet when you’re so near to home!? Are you feeling quite well Stannis?” He reached over to feel his forehead but Stannis batted his hand away.

“Must you question me on every little thing?” 

He laughed, “Whatever. It was good to catch up you grumpy old fart. I’ll see you next week sometime.”

“Monday morning would be too much to hope for I suppose?”

“One day I’ll surprise you Stannis you know!” He flashed him one of his characteristically charming smiles and was gone.

Stannis grunted and pulled out his wallet. Everything always seemed to fall to him.

 

He was too early so he sat in the car. He didn’t necessarily have to go in. She’d left it open-ended. He could just drive back home and she’d be none the wiser. He’d probably never see her again. He didn’t cross paths with Beric Dondarrion or his lackey Thoros very often. Robert and Thoros seemed to take care of most business in the pub.

He could go home to his empty apartment. He had Shireen again this weekend, but she was staying over with Myrcella at Storm’s End. For all Robert and Cersei’s faults, they had managed to raise two impeccably behaved and sweet -natured children in Tommen and Myrcella. Alongside Joffrey. Shireen found it difficult to make friends but at least he knew she had her cousins. And she had Devan.

He took a deep breath. He wanted this, even if he didn’t quite know what _this_ was. He’d tried to push her to the back of his mind. It’s not as if he craved a relationship. He’d been in one for most of his adult life. His marriage had been perfectly functional but the day that Selyse suggested they separate, it had just seemed to make sense. Much like the day he decided to ask her to marry her. There was nothing about their marriage that was so terrible. But he’d been alone for two years now and it hadn’t changed his life in anyway apart from having to find somewhere else to live. He spent about as much time with Shireen as he had when he lived at Dragonstone because at least now he made time for the designated weekends with her.

No this wasn’t about wanting a warm body in the bed beside him and someone to go for walks on the beach with. But seeing her again the night before had been like a punch to the gut. And it had been a long time since he’d had such a physical reaction to anything. And he wanted to know more.

He picked up the wine gift bag he’d purchased on the way home from the pub and got out of the car. There was a soft red light emanating from the room he knew was her bedroom. At the buzzer by the door he hesitated again. He could still turn around. 

He pressed the buzzer.

“Yes?”

“Melisandre, it’s Stannis.”

The door clicked and by the time he had closed the front door and turned around she was standing in the doorway of her flat. The hall was dimly lit but he could see she was beaming at him. 

“Well, you didn’t make me wait anyway!”

“I like to be punctual.”

“So I’ve heard. But I wasn’t sure if you’d come at all"

“I brought wine.”

She took the bottle from him and closed the door behind him when he was in the flat. 

“Mmm…This is a very good Dornish red. You have good taste for someone who doesn’t drink."

“The youth in the shop suggested it.”

“Ah. Well, at least you took the trouble to ask. I can’t tempt you at all…with a glass?”

“No.”

Thankfully she didn’t push the matter and began moving quickly around her galley kitchen, heating things up and bringing items to the breakfast bar that was apparently going to serve as their dining table again tonight.

“I did a spicy chicken dish with rice. I like really spicy food so I’ve had to tone it down and I hope it’s not too hot for you.”

Stannis didn’t like spicy food but said nothing. He hoped the chicken wouldn’t be as dry as the scrambled eggs she made the previous week. But then, he hadn’t really come for the food, though he hated to admit that to himself. He glanced up and down at her as she moved gracefully around the tiny space. She was wearing a fitted top that clung to every curve with a loose skirt of some sort of crinkly material. She had her hair loosely tied in a knot at her neck. She had no make up on that he could see, but he was not very good at noticing these things. She was stunningly beautiful. Even he could see that.

“Let’s eat.” She beamed at him and gestured towards the stool. She seemed inordinately proud of the messy looking dish she’d served up on mis-matched plates. He took one bite of the chicken and almost choked.

“Oh dear God, it IS too spicy for you, I’m _so_ sorry. She ran to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk. 

“Here, this is better than water.”

Stannis drank it gratefully and the burning subsided.

“I’m so sorry,” she repeated. Stannis instantly felt guilty as she looked crestfallen.

“It’s not your fault. I have a very basic palate. Renly is forever mocking me for it.”

“I’ve made a mess of things.”

“No.” Without thinking he reached across and clasped her hand. She glanced down at it and then back up at him. They sat for a moment in companionable silence. Stannis hadn’t felt so comfortable in quite a while, and then he snapped out of it and let go. He stared down at the villainous plate of food. He never liked to admit defeat but the idea of taking another mouthful displeased him.

“I can make you some soup.”

“No the rice and vegetables are fine. Plain palate, remember?”

“I’ll remember for the next time so.”

They made eye contact for a split second before she broke away to sip her wine and he took a mouthful of rice.

The rice was perfectly fine.

“So what have you been up to since I last saw you?”

“Since about 13 hours ago you mean?”

“Yes Stannis.”

“I went to lunch with Renly. I did my brotherly duty, listened to him talk about his wedding plans. The usual.”

“You’ve made up with Renly then, after last Friday?”

“We never really fall out. We just disagree on almost everything. But Renly is…Renly is alright.”

“I’m glad to hear that. You did seem very put out with him on Friday. I thought how awful it must be to feel that way about your own siblings.”

“He has his moments.”

“But Robert?”

“Can we not talk about Robert?”

“Sorry.” She ate for a while in silence. Stannis felt it might be time for him to say something.

“What did you do yourself today?”

“Oh I spent the day on paperwork and tax stuff. Riveting. I don’t start properly with DE until Tuesday but I just want to get my affairs in order.”

“That’s sensible.”

“I thought you’d approve.”

“Do you think I’m that boring?”

“No, but I think you like to do the right things at the right time.”

He looked down at his plate and flushed. He didn’t need to be reminded that what he had done with her last week was definitely _not_ the right thing at the right time.

“Do you want to move to the sofa? It would be more comfortable.”

He stood up and helped her tidy up the plates.

“No lecture on washing up this time.” She tapped him lightly on the chest. He instinctively pulled back from her touch and she realised he was uncomfortable again. He then felt foolish. Because he _hadn’t_ just come here to eat. And they both knew that

They settled on the sofa. She kicked off her shoes and tucked her legs under her after pouring herself a generous glass of the Dornish red.

He stared at the glass of water in his hand. He felt he really should try and make some effort at conversation

“Where are you from?”

“Oh a little place back east; I left as soon as I could.”

“Are you parents still there?”

“I never knew my father. And my mother and I had a difficult relationship. I haven’t seen her in years.”

She shrugged and took a sip from her glass.

“But you did well without parental support?”

“You don’t need parents to be successful. As you should know” She paused mid-sip and glanced across at him. She seemed to think she had said something wrong but Stannis spoke quickly.

“I may not have had my parents but they laid a good framework for the business. There was something to build on.”

“That’s true.” She ran a finger around the edge of her wine glass, “There are other things of course…” 

“What sort of things?”

“Emotional support, the intangible things.”

“I had my uncle Andrew. He cared for us.” He wasn’t sure why she was talking about this. He began to regret asking her about her parents. He didn’t like to think about Steffon and Cassana very much. They had been wrenched from him so suddenly. They’d been attending his cousin Rhaegar’s engagement party and had been due to stay over but decided to come home early because Renly was sick. The weather was atrocious and Steffon lost control of the car when a stag ran out in front of them. The irony that the stag was on the family coat of arms was not lost on Stannis or Robert. Nor was the fact that Rhaegar called off his engagement a few weeks later because he’d gotten bored of his girlfriend. Or that’s what teenage Stannis told himself. He nursed the grudge against Rhaegar for years, only learning to let go after he realised it was making him physically ill. The family GP, Dr. Cressen encouraged him to speak to someone about his grief and even take a course of anti depressants. Stannis had been furious, until he realised that the old man meant well. However, he still rebuffed his suggestion.

And learned how to manage his anger in his own way.

“Stannis?” Melisandre was eyeing him quizzically.

“Sorry.”

“I shouldn’t have mentioned your parents.”

“I don’t talk about them very often.”

She moved closer.

“And I don’t wish to talk about them now”.

She shrank back.

“I don’t wish to sound rude. It’s just the way it is.”

“No of course. It’s so personal.”

“Yes it is.” He stared down at his glass of water.

She sat up on her knees and ran her hands through her hair, which she had untied when she sat down.

“I’m just always saying the wrong thing to you. I just like you. But I’m not sure if that’s enough?”

His chest constricted. Up to now she’d been the one pushing this, the one making all the moves. And now she was looking for reassurance. He wasn’t sure if he could provide it. But he also knew he couldn’t just get up and walk away now. He reached out for her hand and squeezed.He could only hope that was enough. He didn't have Renly's way with words. Even Robert had been charming in his youth. Cersei had been like the cat that got the cream before she realised his true nature, and the extent of his appetites. No, he couldn't rely on words. And even this gesture of holding her hand felt pathetic. She looked at him and bit her lip. She was very beautiful.

The tension hung heavy in the air, and he was relieved when she put down her wine glass and reached over to him, putting her hand on his chest.

“You’re always going to make me work for this aren’t you?”

“For what?”

“For you.”

“I don’t know what you want from me though.” He felt like an idiot as soon as the words left his mouth 

“I want you of course.” she fingered one of the buttons on his shirt, “and it’s actually quite sweet that you’re awkward and unsure but..”

“But what?”

“It’s nice to have the man take the lead as well.”

She was staring up at him earnestly, blue eyes wide and clear. He was frozen in place, so after a moment she dipped her head and began to work on unbuttoning his shirt.

“But I can be brave for both of us for the time being…..”

No, that wouldn’t do. He took a deep breath, then grabbed at her hair, pulling her head back firmly, but not enough to hurt her. She gasped in surprise and moaned when he brought his lips to hers and began to kiss her roughly. He manouvered her so she was lying back on the sofa and he was on top of her, but not crushing her. He knew his kisses weren’t exactly gentle but she was responding so eagerly to them that he was encouraged to go on. She was trying to finish unbuttoning his shirt but there wasn’t enough room for her to work freely so he stopped kissing her and leaned up to allow her to finish. The sofa was much too small for them to be comfortable but he was almost afraid he’d lose his nerve if they took this to the bedroom. He shrugged off his shirt then helped her pull off her top. She was wearing a red satin bra with black lace around the edges. He cupped her breasts gently and ran his thumbs along the lace. She arched up into his touch. He kissed her collarbone and began to work his way down. He wasn’t sure what possessed him to put his tongue in her bellybutton but he did it all the same and she squirmed and laughed.

“You’re good with your tongue!”

He froze at that comment. Did she expect him to do _that_? He was hovering at the waistband of her skirt now and one of his hands had pushed the fabric up to rest on the top of her thighs.

She sensed his discomfort and propped herself up on her elbows, pushing him back.

“Stannis I didn’t mean that. That felt nice, that’s all. I mean, we’re already moving a lot faster than we should..”

“Do you want to stop then?” Of course she wanted to stop.

“No! What I meant is that, I would never have thought we’d get so intimate so quickly. I just asked you out in the garden last week to talk to you. I couldn’t have dreamed we’d be like this now. But I also can’t imagine _not_ doing this now. I'm glad we skipped all the awkwardness,” she paused and bit her lip, “Well, some of the awkwardness anyway!”

There was a tightness in his chest at her words. He took his hand away and moved up to lean over her, “This really isn’t something I do.”

“And it’s not something I do either Stannis. But like I said, it’s the only thing I want now. When I’m with you, it’s…” she ran her hand up his bare arm, “it’s perfect.”

He swallowed hard and kissed her but much more gently this time. She responded in kind and he lowered himself onto her, still careful not to crush her. They even wriggled a little in tandem so they could lie side by side, though he was still precariously close to the edge of the tiny sofa. She clung to him, to keep him tighter to her. He ran his hand up her thighs, pushing the fabric further. The memory of his failure with her the first night was fresh in his mind but he was determined he’d not fail this time. She stopped kissing him and eyed him curiously, as he methodically removed her underwear and pushed them down her legs. He licked two of his fingers.

“You really don’t need to do that.”

He brought his fingers between her legs.

“So I see”. He began to move one finger against her, then another. And for the next few minutes there was nothing more fascinating than watching her face as it changed from serene composure to wide eyed enthusiasm, until finally she closed her eyes and tossed her head back. She clutched tightly to him but she was somehow also pushing against him. It almost shamed him to think how much he enjoyed watching her, taking an indecent pleasure out of wringing that reaction from her. She rested her head against his chest and he felt her lips against the skin there. He took a moment to appreciate the sound of her breathing coming back to normal.

"Take me to bed."

He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. The room was bathed in a soft red light from a lamp on her locker. He hadn't taken in a lot of the details in the room the last time he was here but he would have remembered the light. He set her down on the bed and she immediately wriggled out of her skirt and took off her bra. He lost the rest of his own clothes but remembered to pull out his wallet and place it on the locker nearest him, along with his watch. Suddenly she was up on her feet kissing him, her hands roaming over his body. She moaned into his ear as he dropped his hand to squeeze her backside, pulling her body tight against his.

"Do you have any idea of how sexy you are Stannis?"

He could see no way of him answering that so he made do with kissing her. He had never given much thought to his proficiency as a kisser but Melisandre seemed to be enjoying herself so much he couldn't help but feel a little gratified. Somehow they managed to land on the edge of the bed, and then somehow she was straddling him. He rubbed one of her nipples with his thumb and she groaned. She arched her back, and the new angle brought the tip of his cock right between her legs. In that moment nothing would have been easier or more desirable than pushing inside her. And he sensed she wanted it more than anything by the ragged sound of her breathing. But common sense prevailed. 

"I have to.."

She smiled wanly and moved to the side. She reached across to her locker but he put his hand on her wrist to stop her.

“I have my own.”

A smile crept across her face, “Really?”

He didn’t know owe her any kind of explanation, but the awkwardness of the situation caused him to blurt out, “I got them in the pub when I was having lunch with Renly.”

“So you were already thinking about coming to see me when you were having lunch with your brother?”

“Yes.”

Now he certainly wished he hadn’t said anything. She sat up and watched him so he turned away while he covered himself. She draped an arm over his shoulder and ran it down his chest. He turned to face her when he was finished and she leaned forward and kissed him deeply, cupping his face in her hands.

“Lie down.”

He stretched back on the bed and watched her mount him. She shuddered when he was fully inside her and he groaned at the sensation.

“Gods!”

“God,” she corrected.

“What?!”

“There is only one God.”

“I don’t believe in anything, it was just an expression!”

She tilted her head and smiled at him, “A conversation for another time maybe.”

He gritted his teeth, “Or a conversation for never!”

"We'll see...."

She ran her hands up and down his chest. He would have been irritated by the mocking look on her face if he wasn’t overwhelmed by other…... feelings. She began to move slowly but steadily up and down and the sight of her was almost unbearable. He grabbed her hips and began to follow her rhythm. She ran one hand across her breasts and drew circles on his stomach with the other, before trailing that hand up his pelvis and landing at the base of his cock. She squeezed it slightly with her thumb and finger and he bucked upwards at the sudden extra pressure. She then started to touch herself and again he could only watch in fascination the look on her face. She opened her eyes and smiled at him, then began to pick up the pace. She started laughing. His face was obviously betraying him. Ridiculously, he felt somewhat slighted by this and decided he needed to have the upper hand again. That was laughable. He was almost completely under her spell at this stage. Nevertheless, he wouldn’t go down without a fight. He jerked up suddenly and rolled her over onto her side, then onto her back. She gasped and yelped in surprise but managed to cling on to him. He kissed her roughly.

She rubbed the back of his head.

“You caught me out there”

“That was the plan.”

“Do you always have a plan Stannis?”

“I try to. You’ve thrown a spanner in the works for me lately though.”

“Oh?” She squirmed against him and stroked his cheek.

“You know why.”

“Yes I think I do. And I’m not in the least bit sorry about it.”

“Shameless.”

“One of us has to be.”

He leaned up so he was propped on his elbows above her.

"I don't really know anything about you."

"And do you really think _now_ is the best time to find out?" 

She bucked up her hips as if to emphasise the point. She then brought her legs around his waist. And that was all he needed. He started to move against her with some determination. She clung to him with her thighs and he stopped to secure her there, gripping tightly at her hips. But really he just needed to take a moment. But then the sudden change of position drew the most intoxicating sound from her lips.

She began to match his rhythm and grind against him, and the friction they were creating together was pushing him closer and closer to the edge. She was starting to come undone again herself by the sound of her. He kissed her forcefully and rolled his hips faster. She dug her nails into his back but there was no pain. He continued to roll his hips and she clung even tighter to him. She suddenly stopped moving altogether and the next thing he knew she was trembling underneath him. She whimpered against his collarbone.

He wanted to wallow in the sight of her but he been trying to hold back up to that point and there was no stopping it now. He felt like he was drenched in sweat.

His body went rigid and he was overwhelmed with sensation from his toes to his fingers. His vision blanked for a moment before he collapsed onto her. He buried his nose in her hair and she rubbed her hands on his lower back.

He felt utterly drained. Melisandre put her hands in his hair, "Stannis."

It sounded like a question, a statement and a prayer all at once. He kissed her.

They lay together afterwards in the tangled sheets, He was torn between between wanting to pull the covers up over them both and not wanting to move a muscle. Melisandre had locked her legs around one of his thighs and was tracing small circles on his chest

“That light is unusual.”

“It sounds silly but I don’t like the dark.”

“It wasn’t on last week.”

“I thought you might be more comfortable with the light off….”

“You slept in the dark for me?”

She didn’t answer but she shrugged in reply against his chest. He squeezed her shoulder. 

They lay there in silence for a while and Stannis found that he was drifting off to sleep. He vaguely felt Melisandre’s hand moving lower until it landed on his cock.

“Don’t you need to sleep at all?”

“I don’t really need a lot.”

“Neither do I but I do need _some_ , Melisandre. I’m not a robot, contrary to popular belief”

“Spoilsport. I suppose we can take up where we left off in the morning.” She gave him a long deep kiss.

“And what then?”

“We just take one day at a time.”

Stannis hated uncertainty. He hated open ended plans. He needed to know he was on a path going somewhere. He took a deep breath. Maybe he could just let that go this once. With her.

But then she spoke.

“You and I Stannis, we can do so much together. I told you you are special. And I mean it.” She stroked his cheek, “We would be unstoppable.”

He felt his brow furrow. He wasn’t quite sure why she was being so bombastic. Over sex. And a potential relationship. He glanced down at her but she had rested her head on his chest and appeared to be asleep. He could question her in the morning. Or not.

He made do with whispering, “I don’t need to be flattered with empty words.”

That roused her and she raised her head to look at him.

“That’s not what this is. It’s the _opposite_ of what this is. I won’t rest until I make you see that.”

She pulled him onto his side to face her and kissed him deeply again. And amidst the heat and the colour, Stannis Baratheon found himself slipping. And for once he was going to take not what he deserved, but what he needed.


End file.
